


Ascension For a Mutant

by planetundersiege



Series: The Earth/Alternia cooperation [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternia, Ascension, Blood, Culling, Fear, Feferi is the best, Fuschiablood, Gen, Guard Captain Karkat, Hemospectrum, Homestuck - Freeform, Human/Troll interaction, Humans, Karkat - Freeform, Karkat indirectly helped Alternia, Landdwellers, Mutants, Slight DaveKat, Sollux and Feferi had a plan, Sollux is Sollux, Sweeps - Freeform, The Condensce - Freeform, The Condensce is a diva, Trolls, Trolls (Homestuck), Turn of events, change, friends - Freeform, mutantblood, no sburb, seadwellers, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Karkat is on his way to ascend into space, leaving Alternia. Then the Condesce shows up and he's sure he'll be culled, until...





	Ascension For a Mutant

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is a backstory on how Feferi became Empress and how the trolls discovered Earth, all from Karkat's perspective.

It was an ordinary day on Alternia, the moons filled the purple night sky, and the trolls of the planet tried to not murder each other. But other than that, most people lived their usual lives.  
Well the ones who were lucky at least.  
Karkat Vantas was on his way to certain death, because today was the day when everyone hatched in his brood was forced to leave the planet, because of their empress.  
And leaving the planet meant enlisting on a ship, which also meant they would find out he was a mutant, which equaled death in their brutal society.  
He was lucky if he got to live one hour into space. But if he hid, the drones would kill him on sight, so at least maybe he could get one more hour to live, if he was lucky enough.  
It was a miracle enough that he had managed to escape pailing.  
Right now, he was at the enormous ascension station, there was hours of lines, he hated lines, but in this cause, they were his best friend.  
Because in the distance, he saw that a troll was about to be butchered, a seadweller. Just seconds after the subjugglators arrived, there were mustard blood staining the ground.  
Mustard.  
That was a mutant, that got killed for simply being different. They must have found out because of yellow colored fins or something.  
Thank god Karkat didn't have fins, but what if they asked to see is blood to confirm he was of the caste he claimed? That happened at most terminals, and if they did, the floor would soon not only be mustard yellow, but brightly candy red.  
Karkat who was extremely short for a troll, five feet, would also run the risk of being killed for looking weak, which was perfect.  
He felt so intimidated when there was an eight feet tall troll with a cloak right in behind him, and he saw that she was covering her face.  
Time passed, trolls got on ships, or their blood joined the floor and walls if there was something wrong with them.  
But of if nowhere, this fuschia colored ship came out of nowhere, followed by countless of drones.  
Oh no, this could only mean one thing.  
And sadly he was right. From the ship, Her Imperial Condensation was visible, holding her trident as she smiled at the huge mass, before piercing the troll nearest to her, just for fun.  
Karkat felt like he wanted to puke, because that was disgusting, but his puke would have a tint of candy red, and he couldn't show any traits of mutations, especially since well the empress of all people was there now.  
“Well I see we’ve got a good new batch of new slaves for this ascension, sadly most of them look weak. You get to have the glorious luck of admiring me in person because my heiress is also hatched in your pathetic batch, and you will be honored to witness the battle for the throne, and me winning, once again like always, as it has been for countless of generations”.  
Damn that fish was such a drama queen. First price to the world's most over the top troll goes to the weird fish lady.  
Okay now it's time to beg that she doesn't have mind reading abilities or Karkat would be grubloaf.  
The line continued to move, and for each troll who passed, Karkat came closer to the control, and his luck made it so, you guessed it, the empress was near that exact control he would go through.  
Sure was his lucky day.  
Fate really wanted to taunt him, he should probably just had gone on the run instead.  
His legs shaked so much so that he could barely stand straight, as his breathing became unnaturally fast and short.  
He could show fear, then they would check him for sure, because fear meant hiding something forbidden, like his bright candy red blood.  
As there were only three trolls left in line, the worst thing to ever happen did in fact happen, the empress spoke up.  
“Well it's getting quite boring just watching these trolls, let me do a few controls, I have a feeling my heiress is near, and she’s not gonna flee”, she said, before she took one of the pocket knives from the guards and, cut into the hand of the next troll in line, revealing olive blood.  
“Okay you’re fault free for being a lowblood, you can go. Next”.  
Oh no. Just no.  
He would be exposed, any second now.  
Okay Karkat say goodbye to your life, and let's thank crabdad for being a good lusus.  
This was it then.  
The two trolls left before him got through, but then it was him.  
He shaked as he saw her lift her knife, it felt like time stopped, and cut, revealing his blood.  
Total silence.  
She stared at him with those intimidating eyes.  
“Well what do we have here?”, she asked, smiling, her fangs visible. “A mutant, with CANDY red blood. It's been awhile since I got to cull one of those”.  
He saw her lift her trident, slowly to build up suspense, and he closed his eyes, waiting for the end.  
He had a good run, but why did he have to be a mutant of all things?  
He heard a scream that made his whole body shiver, and he fell to the ground, feeling weight on his body.  
But?  
It didn't hurt.  
That's when he realized, the screaming wasn't for him.  
As he opened the eyes, he saw that the troll that had been behind him in line, was sitting on him, like if she had shoved him away from the trident. And while doing so…  
The empress was standing on her knees, with a blade through her chest, with fuschia blood slowly dripping the the floor, as she groaned in absolute pain. Which must have been hidden by that stranger.  
And as she carefully took down her hood, he saw a pair of fins, but not violet like the average seadweller. Those fins were fuschia.  
That was the heiress of the throne.  
As the empress fell to the ground, the heiress took the trident from her, and stood up, before shouting to the shocked crowd who just had witnessed the assassination of the Condense.  
“I AM FEFERI PIEXES, HEIRESS TO THE THRONE OF ALTERNIA, HERE FOR THE DUEL TO THE DEATH WITH THE EMPRESS, AND AS SHE IS DOWN, I TAKE MY RIGHTFUL PLACE AS THE NEW EMPRESS”.  
Shit.  
Did this just happen?  
“YOU TROLLS WHO WERE SCHEDULED FOR ASCENSION NO LONGER NEED TO LEAVE, THAT IS NOW YOUR PERSONAL CHOICE”.  
Silence for a few seconds, before a few trolls began leaving the central, probably to go back to their hives, but Karkat just stood there, speechless.  
He couldn't believe it.  
But then he felt a strong grip around his neck, from a high blood guard, and his airwaves were cut, he was about the get strangled. He tried to get out of the grip, panicking and hitting the troll, but no.  
This was it then, he would die by strangulation instead of stabbing. And as he began seeing a few stars, he heard a scream.  
“PUT HIM DOWN”.  
He felt his body being thrown onto the cold hard ground, filled with blood from the previously culled, and began coughing as he breathed in air.  
Oh sweet air, he had never known how appreciated it could be, right now it was like he had gotten his most intense craving as a gift.  
“But my… empress, I just wanted to finish this mutant off for you. Did I do something wrong?”.  
Oh how he hated that word.  
Mutant.  
It was like they weren't talking about a troll but about a beast when they said so. Like his life was worth less, which, well it was in alternian society.  
“Yes you did something wrong. You tried to strangle him!”.  
Wait she didn't want him dead?  
“Oh I see, so you want to finish this thing off because this mutation is so outrageous?”.  
Fuck.  
“NO! HE IS NOT TO BE CULLED!”.  
Silence from the entire ascension station  
What?  
Not the be culled?  
“I’m not my ancestor, I believe in peace, and no one should be culled because they’re different”.  
“Including him?”.  
“Including him”.  
Wait what.  
Was he hearing what he was thinking he was hearing?  
“What…”.  
She turned towards him.  
“I'm so sorry for what almost happened to you, and that I had to violently push you back then. Are you okay and do you need something?”.  
Wait was the empress actually talking to him? A lowblood? Like if he was an “actual” troll?  
“I can understand your shock, it must have been hard growing up with that blood color. If you're afraid of enlisting in an ordinary fleet because of your blood, you could enlist in mine, after all, I need a crew”.  
Wait.  
“Are fucking you serious right now?”.  
“Yes? Why would I be?”.  
Laughing.  
Now he was laughing as tears rolled down his eyes.  
This was so weird, even for him. He was hated by all castes, should be dead right now, and here the empress was talking to him like if there was nothing wrong with him, trying to offer him a place at her fleet. He definitely was dreaming, this was so weird.  
“Fuck me caliginously in the ass and call me troll Jegus, I really get to live?”, he finally asked, still in a type of shock.  
“Why wouldn't you? So do you wanna join my fleet?”.  
“Why the fuck not? It can't get any worse can it?”.

\---

“So, this is the private ship of the empress?”, Karkat asked as he admired the fuschia walls of the ship.  
“Looks like it, this is the first time I've been here too”, Feferi told him as they continued to walk. “My new helmsman is on his way, and then we could take this ship on a test drive before we recruit more guards. Do you like that idea?”.  
“Wait, are you actually asking me what I think?”.  
“Yes, why wouldn't I?”.  
“Shit you really are different then the Condense”.  
“Well that’s what I strive to me, the hemospectrum shouldn't matter at all, but sadly I'm afraid it will take some time before the reign of my predecessor is forgotten. I don't want any hemophobia”.  
“Wait is that why you took me in? Being on the empress’ fleet is a job for seadwellers”.  
“I didn't take you in because of your blood color, but because I know that you’re a natural born leader, a great asset to my fleet is harder to find. You’ll be the perfect guard leader”.  
“Wait? Me, a mutant? Fucking guard leader? And what do you mean you know me? I've never seen you before in my life”.  
“Well I'm pretty sure my helmsman can explain everything for you, he just sent me a DM on Prongle, and should be here any second”.  
“Hello Feferi, Karkat”.  
“Sollux?”, Karkat asked in shock. “What the fuck are you doing here?”.  
“I'm here for work, isn't it obvious?”, he said, his lisp more noticeable than usual.  
“Sollux is my chosen voluntarily helmsman, and he sure was a big help in the assassination plan of the Condense and also made it possible for me to find her weak point, you”.  
“Wait what?”.  
“Do you want some troll tea before talking? Because it's a long story”.  
“No thanks, I want to know what I had to do with the death of the fucking Condense. And Sollux, I haven't seen you in half a sweep, how did I get involved?”.  
“Well remember the last time I was at your hive?”.  
“Yeah, you tried upgrading my husktop but it exploded”.  
“Well I also bugged your entire hive”.  
“WHAT THE FUCK?!? WHY?!?”.  
“Well I met Fef and we wanted to kill the Condense so we looked into things, the last heiress, Trizza Thetis, got killed at an the ascension terminal, so we figured she would try to kill Fef that way. And last time she got bored while trying to find Trizza, and began doing the blood controls. So since it was a big chance she would do the same, we needed a mutant to distract her”.  
“Wait what? How the fuck did you know? I've never told anyone?”.  
“Well that’s what the bugs were for”.  
“Sollux here told me about you being hemoanon, so we decided to bug your house in case you had a blood color out of the henospectrum. And once we found out, we made up a plan of me being behind you the entirety of the time at the terminal. So when she got distracted by your blood, I would get a time to strike, and it worked. It wouldn't have worked without you”.  
“Wait what? So I'm… part of the reason the Condense died?”.  
“Yes KK, it's practically thanks to your distraction that Fef got a chance to strike”.  
“I can't fucking believe it”

\---

“Guard Karkat from the control room to Feferi Piexes, we have found a planet with life”, Karkat said as he looked at the blue and green planet in the telescope of the ship, it looked so different from Alternia, and it was straight up beautiful to look at.  
Imaging how it looked on the surface…  
His space exploring uniform was shining in the candy red light from the control panel, being a reminder that he was one of the higher ups.  
“I’m on my way from my chambers this instant. Send out a few exploration robots to gather information about the planet and its inhabitants”.

\---  
“Planet Terra or “Earth”. Planet full of life, plant life and fauna, and one intelligent species called “humans”. They’re peaceful and look like trolls, but with no horns and weird skin colors. They act as lusii and raise their young themselves, and are living in a modern society with non bio tech, modern as Alternia in many ways, but lacks the ability for space travel. Despite the lack for that, they have invented useful things the troll kind would gain in getting. Such items having names as “sun screen”, a liquid that prevents the sun from burning your skin, “anime” extremely well done entertainment that is animated rather than acted, and “ramen noodles”, an easy made food.  
Skin color range from pale pink to a deep brown, different hair colors are also a thing, from lake white, to white. They do only posses one possible blood color… candy red”, Karkat read out loud, from the holopad file full of information that their robots have gathered over the past days.  
Candy red blood.  
A whole race with blood like him.  
Feferi looked him in the eyes and smiled.  
“Let's make contact with these humans”.  
“Okay you heard the Empress, everyone, prepare to land on this fucking planet and start an alliance, put in the coordinates for, “Burger King Headquarters, from what our robots have gathered that seems to be the resident hive of their leader”.

\---

“Have a fun Earth vacation”, Feferi said as she hugged Karkat tightly. If someone had told him when he was a wiggler that he would be a guard and one of the best friends of the empress, he would have thought that they’d have a screw loose.  
But here he was, really hugging the empress goodbye, as he was about to go on a paid vacation.  
A thing that had never existed before the reign of Empress Feferi. There hadn't been any vacation in general.  
He was getting two Earth months off, which was more than he thought he would.  
Red tears were running down his eyes, he never thought he would cry about LEAVING the ship, but Feferi and Sollux had become like a family to him, now that he didn't need to hide anymore.  
“Thanks, and remember, if those fuckers who won that free tour mess with you, call me and I'll beat them up”, he said, referring to why they even landed on Earth in the first place.  
They hug lasted for a long while, before he exited the space station of the airport, to meet his escort.  
“Hello, I’m Dave Strider. You must be Karkat, the high guard of the fuschia ship?”.  
Fuck he was hot.  
And little did he know, that in two months time, when he returned to the ship for service, he would be returning with him, his blond human boyfriend with shades, making him the first human on the Empress’ crew.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm considering writing a story from Feferi and Sollux's perspective on how they bugged Karkat and so ok. Yay or Nay?


End file.
